Black Heart
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Three words echoed down through the empty home as one girl sat, black hair as still as the rest of the shadows around her, but, even through her eyes were closed, the emotions that her eyes would have usually held were sketched on her face, anger, hate, p


Black Heart  
  
I don't own Teen Titans  
  
Chapter One  
  
Three words echoed down through the empty home as one girl sat, black hair as still as the rest of the shadows around her, but, even through her eyes  
were closed, the emotions that her eyes would have usually held were  
sketched on her face, anger, hate, pain, and sarrow.  
  
The jewel in her forehead glowed with an inky darkness, the same that  
colored her soul's power.  
  
Her mix matched eyes opened, one a deep amber, the other a dark saphire.  
She had ran from her home planet, she had ran from her father after he  
killed her mother.  
  
"Show yourself, I know your there, Raven."  
  
A small child stumbled out of the shadows, looking up at the older girl.  
  
"Midnight, come on, you said you'd take me out."  
  
Midnight smiled at the girl's innocences, the small girl was carefree,  
unaware of the danger that lay in both herself and her big sister.  
  
"Alright, come on."  
  
Midnight said, her legs unfolding and feet touching the ground as she  
scooped up the six year old half demon.  
  
"Why did we leave Azarath?"  
  
Raven asked, looking up at her older sister.  
  
"Something happened Raven, something bad happened to mommy and if we had  
stayed there, the same bad thing might have happened to us."  
  
The child clutched her sister's dress, not minding the leather under her  
hands.  
  
"Why did we leave daddy?"  
  
Midnight's eyes never looked down at her sister as she left the house.  
  
"Because, daddy did something that he shouldn't have done."  
  
The older girl took such along time answering, that her sister wasn't  
paying attention.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven shot up, hand to her head as her hard breathing softened, soft sobs that not even she could keep back caused her to shake. Their father had come for them, he had taken her from Midnight, and done things that she didn't want to remember.  
  
Midnight.........  
  
Their mother had named her that because, to her, midnight was a gift on that dark planet, a time were a small amout of light could be seen on the edges of the planet.  
  
And she had beened named Raven by her big sister.  
  
"Raven? Are you ok?"  
  
Starfire voice asked as the door slid open. Raven couldn't help it, she buried her face in Starfire's shoulder as the girl sat down next to her, this was just one of those times when she needed to be held, when she needed human contact.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong?"  
  
Starfire sighed, wrapping her arms around Raven as she didn't get an answer.  
  
"Starfire, have you ever had one of those times where you couldn't get bad memories out of your mind? Like when you have a nightmare about your past?"  
  
Starfire nodded.  
  
"Yes, a time in my past when Blackfire had first killed.Why?"  
  
Raven pulled back, rubbing one of her wet eyes.  
  
"I had a nightmare that opened some bad memories, some about my......"  
  
Starfire watched every move, taking in every detail.  
  
"My.......... older sister."  
  
"You have a-"  
  
"Yes, but she and I were separated when I was young, from what I could tell, my father killed her."  
  
Starfire looked down.  
  
"What did she, look like?"  
  
Raven smiled slightly, pulling a small photo out from under her pillow and handing it to Starfire.  
  
"The one on the left's her, the one on the right's our mom and the one in the middle's me."  
  
Raven whispered, pulling her knees to her chest. Starfire stared in aw, her finger tracing the markings on Raven's big sister's face and arms.  
  
Their mother looked pure, no marks, she looked human, and probally was, and then there was Raven, smiling widely and holding up a peace sign, both her mom and sister sideways to the watcher, their arms holding Raven up.  
  
"Your sister's eyes are not the same color."  
  
Raven shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that's one reason on how she got the name Midnight, sometimes, on our home planet, around midnight, you could see amber and saphire coloring the usually dark sky.  
  
Starfire looked over at the clock by Raven's bed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Beast Boy should have breakfast ready!"  
  
Raven smiled to herself as Starfire grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"TOFU EGGS!"  
  
Beast Boy grinned, looking down at the table.  
  
Raven looked down at the so called 'tofu' pushing it away.  
  
"You do a horrable job at cooking, Beast Boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
The green boy glared at her, Robin and Cyborg had hardly noticed her.  
  
"Raven, don't ague, just eat."  
  
Starfire said, looking up from her eggs.  
  
Raven sighed, picking at the food before eating.  
  
She stood up and put her plate in the sink as she finished, leaving the kitchen to go up to the roof. 


End file.
